Smile
by Kottenforst
Summary: She hates the way he smiles. A collection of Gin x Nemu oneshotness
1. Smile

I do not own Bleach.

--

**Smile.**

She doesn't like the way he smiles.

His smile is sinister.

_False._

All his movements are planned. He is an act.

_But not the main act. _

Everything he does his hidden.

_She is open to it._

His permanently slitted eyes and absurd smile keep out unwanted attention.

_Assumptions are made._

But kept to one's self.

Hitsugaya-taichou notices, but to what extent she is not sure.

She thinks he does not know as much as her.

He does not suspect Aizen.

_She does. _

Sometimes she thinks it is lucky for Aizen that she is less than trash.

She will never inform her Captain.

--

_She does not smile. _

Not ever. 

For her it is deemed an unnecessary show of emotion.

Her 'father' forbids it.

However, she finds great joy in watching other people smile.

She likes to see their faces full of joy.

Well, in everyone except for him.

His joy is sarcastic. _False._

When they are in the same room, she watches him.

And he is smiling...

_Constantly._

Sometimes she thinks he notices.

_But she is never certain._

He never looks directly at her.

At the next Captain's and Vice-Captain's meeting, he sits with her.

_Strange. _

Did Aizen put him up to it? How much do they think she knows?

It is against the rules; no good can come of it.

_Three and Twelve should never have met._

"Why do you sit with me?"

_She is blunt. _

That is her way.

"I just wazn't in tha mood for talkin'."

_Lies._

"You're alwayz quite. I like that."

While topics are addressed, she is indeed silent. It is not her place to comment. Today it seems, he also believes it is not his place for he is uncharacteristically quite and equally unresponsive to the usual taunts of her Captain and Zaraki-taichou.

While everyone debates, he questions her surreptitiously. His voice is light, carefree. She notices that Aizen keeps all eyes on him.

_More lies._

"How much do ya know?"

_This is too upfront for him. _

"Nothing."

There is absolute truth in her words.

For a fraction of a second confusion crosses his face.

_He is sure she has been watching._

But as soon as it came...

It is replaced with his customary smile.

"C'mon Nemu-chan, just ta hint?"

She remains silent. He seems to sense that she will not answer and so he mimics her.

They continue to be silent until the very end. As she rises to leave, he catches her arm.

"Will ya tell anyone?"

"No."

_Absolute truth._

Again, for the briefest of moments, he is confused.

But the everlasting smile returns quickly. He collects his Vice-Captain and leaves right behind Aizen.

_It is not lost on her._

He is an act.

And she see's through it.

--

No flames please... I know it was crappy but I had to right it. Gomen.

Satan-chan


	2. Eyes

I do not own Bleach.

A/N: this is going back before the last one... back when Gin was Aizen's lieutenant and what he thinks about the _new_ 12th Division Lieutenant.

--

**Eyes.**

He doesn't trust her eyes.

_She is far too perceptive._

He doesn't like how she never smiles.

_She is far too blank._

Ichimaru Gin doesn't like her.

Her lack of emotion _confuses _him.

Gin doesn't like to be unsure of anything.

This _frustrates_ him.

He can read other people like books...

But not her.

He wonders why.

So asks Aizen-taichou. He always knows.

Gin is not disappointed. Aizen tells Gin that she is made that way.

Gin does not understand. So he asks.

Aizen explains to him that she isn't human... that she's simply a creation of that freak, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"She is a fusion of a Gigai and the Gikon technology. Her creation was the reason for his promotion to head of the Shinigami Research Institute. I hear," Gin notices how Aizen's voice takes on an odd, silky hue, "that he doesn't like her."

Gin is confused again. Nothing Aizen had said seems to explain his odd tone of voice.

'_It is almost longing,' _Gin thinks.

"What I wouldn't give for that technology."

'_Ahhhh...' _Gin thinks, '_so this is the reason.'_

"Do you comprehend the kind of power I would have with an army of people like her?"

Gin shakes his head. An invitation for Aizen to continue.

"Kurotsuchi Nemu is wholly loyal to her 'Father' even though he abuses her. Look closely next time you see her Gin, she is covered in bruises. They're usually covered up fairly well... but sometimes you can see where she's missed one." There is almost a _lust_ in Aizen's voice. Gin fights the urge to laugh.

"Why don't cha get 'im ta make ya one?"

_Such a simple question._

Aizen lets an exasperated sigh escape. "He has been unable to create another one that functions as well as she does."

Gin nods and the conversation is over. There is no need to over aggravate Aizen. Thing might end badly.

--

Next time Gin attends the Vice-Captain's meeting he pays close attention to Kurotsuchi Nemu. At first, he thinks that maybe Aizen has been mistaken for he cannot see any mark let alone bruising on her pale skin.

He is formulating what he will say to Aizen when she shifts her position and something catches Gin's eye.

A mark. Ever so slightly darker than the rest of her skin. Gin can tell what it is. It curves round her slender neck in the shape of a hand.

Now that his eyes are open to it (and that she is in the right light) Gin can see other marks. They are all over her pale legs and continue up into her indecent Shinigami Uniform.

Gin doesn't know why, but the sight of her like that makes him sick inside. It takes a great amount of self-control to keep him from leaving the room to kill her Captain right now.

Her eyes slide his way and he notices that he must have been staring at her for a while now.

_What is she thinking?_ He can't read her expression simply because there is none.

Rangiku gives him an annoyed look. No doubt she is wondering why he is not paying attention to her. Gin lets out a sigh and stretches. The meeting is over and he's sore from being cramped for an hour.

As the lieutenants file out of the meeting room, Gin notices that Nemu hasn't moved. "Hey, Nemu-chan, ain't ya comin'?"

Piercing green eyes turn to stare at him. "I must wait for Mayuri-sama."

Gin waits for her to say more but when it becomes apparent that she won't, Gin leaves. He'll corner her another time. For now, Gin has to steal a microscopic camera and place it in the 12th division head quarters.

Gin wants to know more about her... and this seems the best way.


	3. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: This is set just before Aizen's betrayal. There's a bit of Gin/Matsumoto in this. Please enjoy.

--

**Goodbye**

**--**

It was coming, she could feel it. Chaos was everywhere in the Seireitei. If it were she, the time to strike would be now, while everyone's attention was on the Kuchiki Rukia's execution and her Ryoka friends.

Therefore, Kurotsuchi Nemu kept as closer eye on Gin as her captain's constant work would allow. Her piercing green eyes would watch him constantly when fate permitted them near each other.

Aizen appears to be dead.

_She does not believe it. _

Nemu is sure that Gin and Aizen are partners. Aizen's death does not make sense to her.

To her, Ichimaru Gin seems almost sad. He has stated to spend all his available time with Matsumoto Rangiku, the large breasted, often drunk, 10th Division fuku-taichou. His only friend. His only true one at least. She can see that it's hard for him to let her go... how hard it must be for him to know that he _must_ let her go. Never again can they be friends.

She cannot empathize with him for she has never had to lose anyone close to her... not that she has anyone like that anyway.

He is no longer watching her as closely, if at all. It seems that what she knows, or guesses anyway, is no longer of any matter.

They have spoken many times since he first began to watch her and have some kind of strange friendship. In a way, Nemu will miss him when he leaves.

--

Nemu is overseeing the preparations for the execution tomorrow. If things do not go smoothly, her captain will be blamed and she is likely to get extra abuse that night. She does not feel like it and so she works harder than anyone else does.

It is getting dark and most of the other shinigami have left but Nemu doesn't notice. She works on. Eventually she becomes aware of _his _presence.

_Such a familiar reiatsu to her now._

"Captain Ichimaru."

"Nemu-chan?"

From his slightly creased eyebrows and tone of voice, Nemu can tell that her presence is a surprise to him.

"Please state your purpose in coming here Ichimaru-taichou."

He remains silent. How very unlike him. Usually he would give her some kind of feeble excuse that only idiots would fall for but will likely get him out of trouble anyway. He _always_ gives her an excuse. She knows he lies but she accepts his lies anyway. One reason he is so useful to Aizen.

"Say Nemu-chan, do you think Kuchiki Rukia should die?"

"I am in no position to judge that."

"But don't ya have an opinion at all?"

"No."

"Many think that she should not die."

"Yeah but the fools don't say nothin' do they?"

"True but that does not make them fools."

Silence descends between the pair again.

She breaks the silence.

"Those of Chamber 46 are dead."

"Yeah. ' Bin dead for a long time."

Silence threatens again but Gin refuses to allow it a strong hold.

"Will ya be here tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why not?" He looks a little disappointed.

"Mayuri-sama does not see a need."

"I see... well I guess this is goodbye then."

"Goodbye Gin."

This is the first time she has used his first name. She felt it was the least she could do.

"See ya Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou."

This is the first time he has used her proper title. It scares her a little.

It hits them both that this really is goodbye.

Gin turns and walks away. Turning his back on a friend, like he does to Matsumoto all the time.

Nemu realises that this is what it's like to lose a loved one. It's a horrible felling. Nemu can feel her stomach sink and hot, salty water trickle down her cheeks. Nemu lets the tears fall without shame, relishing the new feeling of loss.

_I will miss you Ichimaru._

Gin realises that there are two people in his life who he cares about enough to miss... to make his heart burn with anguish. But he does not care enough to stay. He will do what he needs to do to get where he wants to go. Rangiku would not understand but he thinks that perhaps Nemu does.

_Until we meet again, Nemu-chan._


	4. A Silent Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: This has more Gin/Matsumoto in it and it's kind of a continuation of the last chapter. There are also hints of Hitsugaya/Hinamori of you look really hard.

--

**A Silent Promise**

--

- Nemu's POV -

She isn't doing well, Matsumoto Rangiku. She's locked herself in her room and refused all food and help from the 4th Division. I can see that you're worrying your captain. Hitsugaya's heart is torn between his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo and you. You are both hurt, physically and mentally. I know that he yearns to be by her side because he loves her... but instead he stays with you. He is the only one you will stand to company of and he knows you need his company to stay sane.

You have not been drinking, which may or may not be a good thing for your health but it proves the psychologically you're sill dying. I must help you… for Gin. He would want that... wouldn't he?

"Mayuri-sama?"

"What?"

He is busy but at present time does not require my help.

"May I go to the Third Division?"

"Why?"

I place the scalpel in his outstretched hand.

"I wish to speak to someone about the health of Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

Mayuri-sama actually turns to look at me. Surprise shows on his face. He backhands me and I can tell that my cheek will defiantly bruise later.

"You're not designed to care for things like that."

I know that I'm little better than a puppet but still I cannot shake the feeling that if I don't help, she will die. It hurts too see her the way she is now... I've never felt such terrible pain before. Perhaps all Gin ever wanted was my technology but he was still my first, and only, friend.

"Fine go."

"Thank you."

--

"Kira Izuru I require your help."

He has also been moping since Gin left. Not as badly as Matsumoto though. He often visits Hinamori too. It seems he blames himself for her condition, much like Captain Hitsugaya.

"For what Kurotsuchi-san?"

He looks surprised and a little nervous, but then again he usually looks like that.

"Matsumoto Rangiku has not been drinking of late. I require that you get her very drunk."

He is taken aback now. "W- Why me?"

"Because you have also been betrayed by Ichimaru-taichou. I think that your presence will help her."

He looks down at his feet. I can see the hint of a blush colouring his cheeks. "Are you not also a victim?"

"No."

_How does he know?_

"I'll go."

"Thank you."

--

Later on, I pass the Tenth Division office to find Matsumoto hanging out the window, drunk as ever. Hisagi trying to bring round an also drunk Kira who is foaming at the mouth and only wearing a loincloth. I can't help but smile.

_I promise I'll look after them Ichimaru… until you return. _

--

A/N: In volume 20, Kira and Matsumoto do actually get drunk after Kira comes to find her. When I was reading it (again) I was all like 'What if I could make Nemu send him' and thus. Sorry about the OOC-ness. Thank you for all the reviews. –bows–


End file.
